Palpitations
by Just.D
Summary: He knew what she was thinking and that fact scared her even more -- Jane/Lisbon.-- First chapter is just a prologue, starting right in the middle, to give you an idea of what you can expect.-- Contains a case file and Jane/Lisbon -- CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1: Look Into my Eyes

_No! I'm not dead!_

_I've neglected this fandom and writing for far too long. I know, I know, I could tell you I've been busy but that would kind of be a lie. Who's too busy to write a few pages a night anyway?_

_I'm stuck with 'Under Cover Murder' I'm of the opinion I made too many timeline/logicality errors, I'm too confused to fix. I'm sorry. I don't know whether I will ever finish it or not. _

_Furthermore I'm done with Beta's. They're great people but they put way too much pressure, to no fault of theirs but my own, on my writing abilities. Seeing as they are the first people who get to read a new chapter and also who get to criticize it. _

_I'm no good with criticism. I used to tell myself I could totally handle critics, I was wrong. I suck at receiving criticism with a professional and understanding kind of view, although I also think people who tell me my stories are great are just too lazy to explain to me what's so great about it. As you can see I'm a confusing type of writer. I might blame this whole authors note on PMS later. Amen._

_For now I wrote this pre-face. I have an idea of where I want to go with this. It's up to my insane mind to decide whether it's worth the trouble!_

_ENJOY! _

* * *

**Palpitations**

**Chapter one: Look into my eyes**

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the pale sunlight that flit through the curtains. For a moment she felt unsure of where she was, the bed she occupied wasn't hers and the strange curtains in front of the long vertical windows were definitely not her taste. She turned around, startled when her side bumped into another human being.

A sharp intake of breath alerted the person beside her and caused him to open his eyes.

"Morning." He smiled, his eyes momentarily fluttering closed again.

"You're still here." She spoke, not quite sure whether she approved of his presents or not. Everything seemed different by daylight. All what had seemed like a reasonable idea at the time now felt like a huge mistake.

His eyes opened again, fixated on her hovering form.

"You might want to consider a blanket." His gaze traveled downwards and only then did she notice her own nakedness aside from his. Unable to cover up her embarrassment she hastily tugged the sheets higher around her upper body. Not missing the grin that spread across his features.

Although she could not see herself she knew her face had turned a deep shade of scarlet, the heat radiating from her cheeks told her as much.

"Jane, we.."

He shushed her, all too aware of what she was going to say but he didn't want to hear it. Instead he sat up straighter and invaded her personal space with one swift motion.

"Just don't say anything." For some reason his eyes worked magic on her this morning. The way he looked at her, like there wasn't another place in the whole world he'd like to be right that instance. Against her own better judgment she stopped speaking. His hand stroked the side of her cheek and pulled her face closer to his. All resistance disappeared the moment his lips touched hers , a warm dazzling feeling settled in the pit of her stomach and clouded her senses. She shifted her body to accommodate his movements. The slow torturous pace he kept was driving her crazy but even so he did nothing to deepen the kiss. When he finally pulled away, disappointment slowly ebbed through her body, only to be crushed by the sudden return of rationality.

He kept his face close to hers.

"I can hear you thinking." He smiled against her lips.

"You of all people should know this cannot every happen again, Jane." She softly whispered.

"What?" A question she knew didn't even require an answer, it was obvious to the both of them. Still she humored him.

"You and me, somewhere in the middle of nowhere, in a roadside hotel room with the team barely a hundred feet away from us."

"Makes it all the more exciting don't you think?" He teased her, brushing a stray hair from her face and affectionately tucking it behind her ear in the process.

"You look absolutely ravished this morning, Lisbon." Another smile.

"For god sakes, Jane." She pushed him away, ignoring the flutters his words created. If she didn't get away from this man right now she'd either shoot him or make the same mistake she made last night all over again. Tucking the sheets more securely around her upper body she got up off the bed, leaving Jane without any cover in the process.

"Hey!" He protested, hastily grabbing around for a pillow to cover himself up.

"What? Now you're embarrassed?" She rolled her eyes, hoping her cheeky comment masked all of her ground shattering insecurities. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have enjoyed it? Why did she long for more closeness between her and Jane right now?

"Lisbon." His voice invaded her thoughts before she could reach for the handle of the bathroom door.

He smiled at her, a sympathetic, even understandable smile and it immediately shattered all of the hopes she held of at least pretending she could mask the emotions that ran through her at that very moment. He knew what she was thinking and that fact scared her even more.

She simply nodded, an understanding smile mirroring his.

* * *

_OKAAAAAAYYY, not quite sure whether I like where i'm going with this, i'll try to keep you posted._

_EDIT: What the hell is wrong with fanfic net ? I've actually been trying to upload this story for two days now and even now Document Manager is refusing my uploads!! _


	2. Chapter 2: I got drunk last night

_A/N: **IMPORTANT! READ FIRST BEFORE READING CHAPTER!**_

_Ok, since I love confusing my trusty readers, read this; I told you the first chapter was just sort of a prologue. I jumped right into the middle of my story, without actually giving any background information of how Jane and Lisbon ended all tangled up in bed together. *don't you just love that? I immediately gave you yummy none-smut Jane/Lisbon cuddling*_

_Mean me!_

_Well, as it is, I'm trying something different. Changing the chronological order of the story and starting at the very beginning in chapter two! HAHAHA, Confusing? I hear you ask. Well damn, tough luck. You'll eventually figure out where Chapter one if supposed to be located, until then enjoy Jane and Lisbon and this wonderfully planned out case file!_

_*sarcastic cough*_

* * *

**Chapter 2: I got drunk last night, dear mother**

"I don't know, he seems honestly surprised to me."

Deputy Carlson turned around unsure of what to make of the CBI consultant's stony stare as he looked through the glass at the suspect the other two CBI agents were currently interrogating. A short fierce looking female CBI agent, clad in a brown leather jacket stood beside the consultant.

He had been introduced to them only a short while ago but hadn't bothered to file away their respective names. He hadn't cared. A day ago his boss had reluctantly informed him to hand over their current case to the CBI. Today their team had arrived, tagging along some sort of consultant in the form of a crazy physic. He'd freaked the department out by playing a human lie detector upon arrival, informing each and every police officer what they'd had for breakfast that morning. Every time someone lied about what they had had he would explain how he was able to see through their dishonesty and what they really did have for breakfast. To Carlson's embarrassment Mr. consultant found out that most of his men weren't following a very healthy diet plan.

Carlson turned back to the consultant, fleetingly remembering his name was Jane, a girl's name. Only then he realized it was his last name. Maybe that's why it stuck out.

Mr. Jane looked up from the glass, his stony expression replaced by another emotion as he seemed to consider Carlson's words.

"That's only what he wants you to think." He then replied, fully turning his attention toward the Deputy.

"You see, when a person is genuinely surprised they raise their eyebrows and their eyes slightly widen, what's more, genuine surprise doesn't last longer than a second, then it's gone. Our suspect's surprise lasted about five seconds and only his eyes widened when we mentioned Sarah had died the night before."

"So you're saying he killed her?"

"No, I'm saying he knew she was dead before we told him."

Jane determinedly crossed his arms, taking heat of the deputy's poorly masked contempt.

"Sounds guilty to me then."

This is where the female stepped in. From what Carlson had been able to remember she was supposed to be the leader of the pack. In other words she bossed the CBI team around. Carlson had nothing against women, he liked women, just not the leader types. He found them to be harsh and inconsiderate, as though feminism between men and women was still an issue. He distinctly disliked this woman the moment she'd introduced herself and her team to him.

"We're here to find out whether Mr. Akerman is guilty or not deputy Carlson, we're not pointing fingers until we're absolutely sure."

"And your physic man is supposed to help us with his mumbo jumbo talk?"

At this the Consultant looked slightly offended.

"Excuse me, I'm not a _physic_." He stressed the word physic, as though to make a point that the word only should be considered a joke.

"What'd you call that breakfast gag you pulled on my officers this morning then?"

From where Carlson was standing he only just caught the female agent's eye roll before being interrupted by her.

"Deputy Carlson, I can assure you we're going to try our best to find Sarah's killer. As I'm sure the bureau has explained to you we're here to take over. What we do with the case and how we handle it is entirely our concern. Mr. Jane here has helped us solve cases for several years now, with an extremely high solving rate, I advise you to let him work his 'mumbo jumbo' and we'll be out of your hair in no time."

At her words the consultant's eyebrows shot up for a mere second, indicating what Carlson now knew to be a 'surprised' look.

"Was that a compliment, Lisbon?"

She seemed to ignore his question as she was still looking Carlson in the eye, almost forcing a positive response from his lips. A physical scorn momentarily enveloped his feature, lasting too short a moment to be captured by anyone but the consultant. None the less Carlson reluctantly nodded his head at the female agent, apparently named 'Lisbon' and took his leave.

He _really_ disliked female authority figures.

* * *

The case of Sarah Parkman was nothing short of an emotional burden on the whole team. After all it involved a now widely known child murder case.

Nine year old Sarah Parkman had only been a block away from home when she got kidnapped a week before. Later that day her backpack had been found by a neighbor who'd immediately alarmed the girl's parents. Within twenty-four hours Sarah's home had been invaded by police and the ever curious press knocking on her parent's front door.

Five days later Sarah's body had been found.

The coronary report indicated the girl had been starved, sexually abused and tortured right before her violent death. A death at that point must have come as a relief to the forever changed girl. It was sad to think of, it was even harder not to think of.

Maybe that's why Lisbon found herself sitting at the restaurant bar of the hotel she and her team were spending the night. It hadn't been their initial plan to spend the night in town, but suspect interrogations and demanding police paperwork had taken up most of the day and part of the evening, in the end heading back to the office would have been pointless, seeing as they had to go back the following day.

Sleep was far from her mind as she clutched her half empty glass of Vodka to her chest. She wasn't much of a drinker, in fact her mind filled with guilt every time she lifted a glass of heavy liquor to her lips. Her father's doing she was sure. In a way she considered she actually should be grateful he was the cause she could count the number of times she got drunk on one hand.

Then again, tonight she would probably have to add another finger to that hand.

"Lisbon?"

Caught off guard by the voice invading her negative musings she turned around.

"What are you doing here, Jane?" She glumly asked, maybe a little embarrassed and also annoyed by the fact he finally managed to catch her in a vulnerable state.

"Getting hammered." He smiled, taking a seat next to her. He waved for the bartender and ordered a vodka, same as hers.

She wasn't sure whether to take his answer seriously or to shrug it off with a disdainful look, but she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"A person should never drink alone." He smiled again and raised his glass to her, then drained it without taking heat of the widening of her eyes. Maybe he was telling the truth after all.

"Looks like you've done that before." She sarcastically replied, sounding more bitter than she intended to. Jane ignored the bitterness in her voice, he didn't feel like playing the wonderfully skilled observer right now, even if nothing went past him, he could at least ignore it for tonight.

"And what are you getting hammered for this evening my dear Teresa?" The sound of her name made her head turn his way. He'd rarely ever called her Teresa and by the looks of it tonight he did not care whether he crossed any boundaries between them or not. She let it slide, moiling over the many reasons why he would want to get drunk. Only one particular reason stuck out. His daughter.

* * *

_A/N: In case you're wondering about the grammar and spell, I'm not taking the blame for that one. I wrote this at 3:20 in the morning. Apparently that's when I'm at my best, because right now I actually think I'm wonderful (I will think differently in the morning, trust me) Also I blame drinking too much diet coke at 12 am in the morning, for that's the reason I'm still wide awake right now._

_Also, I feel so rebellious so I'm just gonna promote another new fave series of mine:_

_All of you GO WATCH 'Lie to Me' it's honest to god_ _sex on toast! Ok, where did that come from?_

_Now, push the green button and make author happy :D _


End file.
